Out of my League
by greek . mythology . lover
Summary: Connected to "I'd Lie" but instead of before TLO it's after but it didn't end the way it did in the books. This one is percy's POV. Sort of songfic. Stephen Speaks's "Out of my League". Both of them are hiding their feelings. Can be read as a stand alone but would also work with "I'd Lie". One-shot. just think that I'd Lie is in the same time frame as this


**Hey, guys. I am so, soooo sorry for the long wait. It's just that a lot of drama and whatnot happened and I kinda just stopped writing for a while. But, enough of that, on with the story. (oh, BTW, I didn't change any lyrics this time. I thought the lyrics were pretty much perfect the way they are.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own awesomeness.. :D**

_It's her hair and her eyes today_  
_That just simply take me away_  
_And the feeling that I'm falling further in love_  
_Makes me shiver but in a good way_  
_All the times I have sat and stared_  
_As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair_  
_And she purses her lips, bats her eyes and she plays,_  
_With me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say_

_'Cause I love her with all that I am_  
_And my voice shakes along with my hands_  
_Cause she's all that I see and she's all that I need_  
_And I'm out of my league once again_

_It's a masterful melody when she calls out my name to me_  
_As the world spins around her she laughs,_  
_Rolls her eyes and I feel like I'm falling_  
_But it's no surprise_

_'Cause I love her with all that I am_  
_And my voice shakes along with my hands_  
_'Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea_  
_But I'd rather be here than on land_  
_Yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need_  
_And I'm out of my league once again._

_It's her hair and her eyes today_  
_That just simply take me away_  
_And the feeling that I'm falling further in love makes me shiver, but in a good way_  
_All the times I have sat and stared_  
_As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair_  
_As she purses her lips, bats her eyes_  
_And she plays with me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say_

_'Cause I love her with all that I am_  
_And my voice shakes along with my hands_  
_'Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea_  
_But I'd rather be here than on land_  
_Yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need_  
_And I'm out of my league once again_

I was sitting in my cabin listening to my iPod when "Out of my League" by Stephen Speaks started to play. My thoughts instantly went to a certain blonde-haired, grey-eyed best friend of mine who was going to be arriving today. I got to Camp Half-blood yesterday because I wanted to relax a bit without the other campers. I knew that most of the campers were going to arrive today but I was only looking forward to one person in particular. When the song finished, I took out my earphones and fished out a photo of me and Annabeth. It was taken right after we won, we were dirty and bloody but we couldn't have looked happier. She told me to keep the photo and I brought it with me everywhere I went. She hasn't seen the photo though. I love looking at how happy she looks in the photo, not to mention how beautiful she is. I was glad that she didn't see it because if she looked at it then she would see how I wasn't looking at the camera but at her. Anyone could see the love and admiration in photo-Percy's eyes while he looked at photo-Annabeth.

"_SNAP OUT OF IT PERCY! She's your bestfriend and she would never see you in that way.", _I thought to myself.

Of course I would never tell her how much I loved her. She would never look at me in that way. She's beautiful, smart, independent, and strong. I would never be deserving of her. With that last thought, I put my iPod on my side table and went out of my cabin. I was greeted by the sight of newly-arriving campers crossing the border. All of them looked happy and excited to see their friends again. I started walking around the camp grounds greeting friends and welcoming new campers. I was looking around for her when I finally saw her looking at me from afar so I waved at her and smiled my lopsided grin. I started walking toward her.

"Hey, Annabeth", I say.

"Hey, Percy", she replied.

We start talking and I ask her about how her school was. She tells me that it was fine, nothing exciting though. She asks me about mine and I tell her about how it was and about how I got detention for being in a fight with a classmate.

"You got in a fight? Why?", she asks.

"Oh. Umm.. it was nothing. Just boys being boys. You know, the usual", I say while trying to avoid her eyes. The real reason I got into a fight was because of the photo.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**I was walking in the hallway of Goode High since it was free period when suddenly someone bumped into me. The crash sent my things flying to the floor. Among the scattered things was the photo. As I go to pick it up, Damon Green, Goode's resident quarterback and no.1 bully, swiftly picks it up before I get the chance to. I was the captain of the swim team so you'd think that we'd be buddies because we're both jocks but we just didn't hit it off. He was into the whole make-the-weak-feel-inferior-and-worthless kind of thing and I wasn't. I stopped him most of the time and that really pissed him off. Ever since, we haven't really gotten on good terms at all.**_

"_**Hey, what've we got here?", Damon says while picking up the photo.**_

"_**just give it here, Green", I say with a calm tone.**_

"_**Oh, so this is yours, Jackson?", he retorts with a smirk.**_

"_**Yes, as you can plainly see. Now, give it back.", I reply with a murderous look.**_

"_**Now, why would I do that?", he says while looking at the photo, "Whoa, who's the blonde, Jackson? She's HOT! I wouldn't mind getting a quick fu-". At this statement, I see red and I instantly charge at him, bringing him to the ground. I keep throwing punches at him. I would not stand there and let him disrespect Annabeth like that. We eventually get pulled apart. I go to pick up the photo that Damon dropped when I started pummeling him. We get sent to the principal's office and both get detention.**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Oh. Ok.", she doesn't look convinced but she drops it.

We keep talking about other stuff. We reach my cabin and I tell her that I'll see her later. She smiles at me and nods then she walks away. I walk into my cabin and sit on my bed. I get my iPod and press 'shuffle songs'. Lo and behold, it starts playing the same song again. It gets me thinking about her again. Just seeing her made me feel all my love for her soar to new levels. I knew that I loved her. Everything about her fascinates me. I recall how she looked this morning when I saw her. Her honey-colored I-just-wanna-tangle-my-hands-in-them blonde locks and her stormy you-could-look-at-them-forever-but-never-get-tired-of-them eyes. In plain terms, she looked beautiful. But that's not the only time I get awed by her beauty. I remember the times when we were planning battle strategies or the times I watched her while she sketched some design for Olympus. She does this thing where she bites her lower lip then pouts when she's really concentrating on something. I pride myself in knowing everything about her, yes, even those small details. I know, I may come off as a stalker or something but, I swear, I'm not. I just love this girl so much that there are times when I feel like I'm drowning. I don't know what that really feels like, being a son of Poseidon and all, but I'd guess that's how it would feel like. The funny thing is that no matter how strange this feeling is, I don't want it to stop. I love her so much but I can't tell her because she's my best friend and I'm afraid that if she doesn't feel the same way (which she doesn't), I might lose her friendship. Feeling frustrated, I get up and get Riptide. I walk to the arena and see that no one's there. I go to the dummies and start hacking away. I got so focused on letting out my frustration at the dummies that I didn't notice her come in until she spoke.

"You know, that dummy won't fight back. No matter how much you hit it."

I stop and look at her, her voice like a sweet melody to my ears. "I know that. It's just, there was no one to spar with".

"Why didn't you just say so, Seaweed Brain." She takes out her knife and we start to spar. I strike, she blocks. She strikes, I block.

We knew each other too well so after about an hour and a half of striking and blocking we decide that our spar was going nowhere. We take off our armor and go to the beach. When we reach the beach, we go and sit in the sand under the shade. We're looking out at the water and I realize that Annabeth is really quiet so I turn my head to look at her. She looked so calm but I could tell that she was thinking about something. After about ten minutes of her staring at the water and me staring at her, she comes back to reality and sighs. She smiles at me then looks back out at the water. While she was staring at the ocean, I come to the conclusion that she's everything that I want and need. I love her with everything I am. But sadly, I also realize that I'm out of my league. She deserves someone better than me. I will never be good enough for her.


End file.
